


Trinity

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts), [pavses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavses/gifts), [morethanonepsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanonepsycho/gifts).



It's a tight squeeze, the three of them trying to fit into the tiny shower, but somehow they make it work. Dean is pressed tightly with his back against the wall, Sammy leaning against him, moaning as Dean thrusts in and out of his body, Cas on his knees, mouth wrapped around Sammy's cock. Dean's kissing Sammy's neck, whispering all sorts of filth into his baby brother's ear, loving the little moans that slip out of Sammy's mouth. Cas has his eyes on Sammy's face, adoration evident. 

Sammy can barely stand, body trembling with want, with the need to let go, but he can’t. Dean hasn’t given him permission. But Castiel’s mouth is distracting, and Sammy has almost came a few times already, forcing himself to stop at the last second, lest he be punished. Dean reaches out, turning off the water. Cas lets go of Sammy’s cock, giving the head a loving little kiss before raising to his feet.

They step out of the shower, drying off quickly, before Dean carries Sammy towards the bedroom, dragging Cas along by his wrist. Dean sets Sammy down on the bed, licking his lips at the wanton, debauched sight his little brother makes. “Hands and knees, Sammy,” Dean orders, smiling as Sammy does so willingly without fuss. “Cas, headboard.”

Castiel moves so his back is against the headboard, legs spread wide. Sammy knows what to do, leaning down to take the angel’s cock into his mouth. Sammy lets out a moan around Cas as Dean slides back into him, Dean’s hands tight on Sammy’s hips.

Dean growls when he sees Cas close his eyes, “Open them, Cas.”

The angel complies, his gaze moving between Sammy and Dean. 

Dean can feel how close he is, can feel his knot beginning to swell as he works himself in and out of Sammy’s willing body. His fingers tighten on Sammy’s hips as finally he is locked inside of Sammy, his baby brother shaking with the need to come, but refusing to do so without his alpha’s consent. 

Cas lets off a whimper of loss when Dean yanks Sammy off of him, but watches as Dean bites down on Sammy’s shoulder after growling out the words, “Come for me, Bitch.” Cas watches in awe as the younger Winchester loses himself to his orgasm, his body shaking as rope after rope of hot semen floods out of him. Dean gives Cas a look and the angel is in motion, moving under Sammy to lick up his come, cleaning him off, getting his still sensitive cock hard once more.

Sammy is screaming, body overwhelmed with sensation. It’s too much, yet at the same time not enough, never enough, not at times like this. He can feel Dean’s cock pulsing inside of him, filling him with Dean’s seed, and Sammy knows that as soon as Dean’s knot goes down and he can pull out of him, Castiel will be in him, the angel pounding away at him, harder and faster than Dean. 

Sammy isn’t sure which way he likes better, the way Castiel just fucks him hard, fast, raw, as if that was Sammy’s only duty in life, to take his cock, his seed, or the way that no matter how rough it is, Dean always makes love to him, how Dean always tries, no matter how much is working against them to give Sammy what he wants. Sammy can’t help but sob, body trembling, flesh too hot, too tight, the need too great.

Part of Sammy hates this, hates how he gets every other month, hates how his body acts as if it has a mind of it’s own, how the need to mate, to breed becomes so overwhelming that he is useless in anything else. But then again, another part of him loves it. Loves the way Dean and Cas can’t keep their hands off of him. Loves the way his alpha and beta fuck him again and again, lost in him, lost in the haze of lust he produces. 

Sammy had hated it when he realized he was an omega, when he had went into heat for the very first time and Dean, just running on instinct, had taken him hard and fast, tying with him again and again. It wasn’t the act he hated, but the fact that their father, a standard, had kicked them out as soon as Sammy’s heat had ended, refusing to live with the fact that his sons were mated. But had that not happened they wouldn’t have met Cas. 

So in a way, Dad tossing them out 2 years earlier had been as much a blessing as it had been a curse. The angel had taken them in, no questions asked, and when Sammy had gone into heat for the second time, Dean and Sammy took Cas into their bed, where he’s been ever since. Sammy could feel Dean pulling out, and let out a small whine of loss, but Castiel was there in an instant, sliding deep into Sammy’s body.

While Cas didn’t have a knot like Dean, he was longer, and what he lacked in width he sure as hell made up in other ways. Sammy moaned as he felt Castiel’s hand wrap around his shaft, stroking him in time with the angel’s thrusts. Sammy opened his mouth, begging for it to be filled, and even though Dean had just came, he was starting to harden once more. Sammy moaned happily as Dean slid into his mouth, fucking it slowly, his hand fisted into Sammy’s hair. He could hear the slick sound of Cas and Dean’s tongues moving together and knew the two of them were kissing over him, and it made him grin. 

He didn’t hate his heats, not anymore. Because without them he wouldn’t have this, he wouldn’t have the most important people in his life. He wouldn’t have his beloved alpha, his beloved Dean, not like this at least, and he certainly wouldn’t have his beloved angel. Sammy let out a startled moan around Dean’s cock as his orgasm ripped through him. Dean let out a content little laugh, followed by a moan as Sammy began to suck him again in earnest. Castiel let out a tiny yell, and Sammy could feel himself being filled with Cas’ seed. The angel pulled out as Dean slipped out of Sammy’s mouth, moving so he was laying on the bed. 

Castiel moved Sammy so he was straddling Dean’s cock, helping Sammy down onto him. Sammy moaned, whispering a thank you to Cas over his shoulder, eyes going wide as the angel, who had never gotten soft, worked his way back inside of Sammy. It was almost too much, Sammy was stretched wider, stuffed fuller than he had ever been before, and Dean’s knot wasn’t even filled out yet. Sammy could only imagine just how full, how wide open he was going to be when that finally happened, and he didn’t have long to wait. 

By the time Dean was firmly planted inside of Sammy the three of them were panting, moaning, cursing with the sensation. Sammy knew without a doubt that this would happen again, that having both of them inside him, both of them locked firmly in his body, holding him close, making him feel complete, would be one of the greatest things he would ever feel.

They fell asleep tied together, and by the time Sammy woke he could feel the heat leaving him, could feel that his nerves were less on edge, that even though he was still turned on it wouldn’t kill him to not be fucked. He could feel the others begin to stir, still buried inside of him, though they had turned at some point during the night, all of them on their sides. They made love, slow and tender, and Sammy almost blacked out from pleasure as they worked three quick orgasms out of him before they finally pulled out.

Sleep is trying to call Sammy back, but he’s covered in seat and come and knows he won’t be able to sleep in that state. With a grin Dean stands, helping Sammy to his feet, leading him and Castiel back into the shower. This time though they only clean each other off, sharing a few soft kisses, but making it a fast one as all three of them are tired, especially Sammy. 

Sammy’s asleep before his head even hits the pillow, Dean on his right, Cas on his left, the two of them holding him tight, safe, loved. Dean soon follows him into sleep, leaving Cas awake to watch them. He rests his hand on Sam’s tummy, smiling as he allows himself to fall into a contented slumber.


End file.
